Nina Agdal
Nina Agdal (born 26 March 1992) is a Danish model. She is one of three models to be featured on the cover of the 2014 Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. Career Agdal is signed with Elite Model Management. She grew up in Hillerød, Denmark, and has modeled for Billabong, Leonisa, Banana Moon Swimwear, Macy's, Frederick's of Hollywood, and Victoria's Secret. In 2012, she made her first appearance in the ''Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue and was subsequently named the issue's "Rookie of the Year." In 2014, she appeared on the 50th anniversary cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue with Chrissy Teigen and Lily Aldridge. Agdal appeared in a 2013 Super Bowl television commercial for Carl's Jr./Hardee's, following in the footsteps of Kim Kardashian, Padma Lakshmi, Paris Hilton and fellow Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue model Kate Upton. Professional Works Photos Videos Interviews Shape Mag October We’ve gotta know: What’s the fitness secret to your amazing bikini body? ' There’s not really any secret—it’s sweat and tears! A regular workout for me is 30 minutes of intense cardio followed by lifting weights. I try to hit the gym three or four times a week. '''As a model, you’re always traveling. What are some of your workout tips for gals on the go? ' Bring a workout DVD with you everywhere. I always have one in my bag. You don’t even need exercise clothes since you can do it in your hotel room! Besides that, I try to walk as much as I can, so I’ll do things like walk to gates in the airport instead of taking the shuttle. 'SHAPE: And what about your diet? How do you manage to keep it healthy? ' It’s all about self-control: I think about what I eat and when I eat it. I enjoy a big fat burger with bacon and cheddar cheese as much as everyone else, but I’m—usually—able to control myself and eat half instead of the whole thing. Overall, I try to have five small meals a day to keep my metabolism up. 'It must be hard to eat well when you’re on a shoot or the road. What are your favorite snacks to keep on-hand? ' I always have either nuts, Luna bars, or fruit in my bag. A pack of instant oatmeal is also good to carry because it’s a quick, nutritious meal you can make almost anywhere. 'What keeps you motivated to lead such a healthy lifestyle? ' I feel so great when I treat my body right. After a good workout and a healthy meal, I feel like I’m on top of everything. Of course, it’s a part of my job, but I believe everyone is happier when they’re living a healthy lifestyle, no matter what their line of work is. '''Your job is also high-pressure, and you’re just starting to get some major success at a young age. How do you handle it all? Pressure is a part of the job. Honestly, I don’t feel a lot of it. I keep my feet on the ground and take it one day at a time. It works for me. References External links * Current online portfolio * Nina Agdal on Twitter * Nina Agdal on Twitter * Nina Agdal for the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue 2015 Category:SI Swimsuit Category:Supermodel Category:Denmark